My Hero: Sinners
by The Green Light Wolf
Summary: With public opinion of Heroes dwindling in light of The Hero of Peace's retirement, conflict arises the city of Musutafu as tensions increase between the Eight Precepts of Death and the League of Villains, with whispers of a potential war. Innocence will be lost. Morality will become secondary as each side does what it must to gain victory. In the end, only the Sinners will remain.


**01:40**

The moon was high in the sky above Musutafu, the vibrant light of its full formation cascading across the city. While the famed city never really slept, it was certainly one of the quieter hours of the night, where even Villains had chosen to rest rather than attempt some sure to be ill fated attempt at a crime.

With his legs hanging over the edge of one of the cities many skyscrapers, Tomura Shigaraki sat silently as he studied a picture grasped by one of his hands. Though he was alone, he showed no form of emotion on his face. Shoulders slumped heavily, he let the hand with the photograph fall into his lap and turned his crimson gaze out onto the city instead. A sudden breeze ran through his exposed hair, shifting it from one messy style to another. For the briefest moment, Shigaraki would have appeared to be just another young man staring out at the city from high above, and then the moment was gone as a dark portal appeared behind it. Hearing footsteps behind him, Shigaraki spoke up.

"How did it go?"

"He's rearing and eager to go. A real blood thirsty one." Dabi chuckled. "How did you even manage to find that kid?"

"He was on a list of potential recruits left by my master." Shigaraki sneered down at the city. "How are things down in the streets?"

"The Precepts are avoiding our territories, for now at least." Dabi informed the leader of the League of Villains, his voice dry. "Shame I wasn't there when you guys met this Overhaul guy."

"You wouldn't have made much of a difference." Shigaraki spat, coming off as more venomous than he'd intended to. "Overhaul has done his research on us, he would have been prepared for your quirk."

"Knowing about my quirk and defending against it are two different things." Dabi's reply flowed swiftly after Shigaraki's own words and a shrug could be heard following them. "But I guess I'll take your word for it boss. When are we going to move against him?"

"Later. He's not the priority right now." Shigaraki swung his legs up from their dangling position before standing up, scratching a spot on his face that was giving him trouble. "We need to focus on our current operation."

"Our guy came through then? Whats the target?" Dabi's voice rose slightly from bored to mildly interested, causing Shigaraki to smirk as he glanced down at the photo once more before holding it up towards his subordinate who studied the picture. Something flashed in Dabi's eyes that seemed to be shock, but it passed so quickly that Shigaraki discounted it.

"I'll be handling this one personally Dabi. I have another target in mind for you and our new recruit. It's time we showed the world that we Villains don't need to fear those hypocritical Heroes anymore."

* * *

**12:18**

"Hey Todoroki, check it out! Theres a bunch of blogs saying that your dad should be made the Number One Hero!" Kamanari exclaimed, disturbing everybody else at the table within the mall foodcourt.

"Interesting." Todoroki deadpanned, turning his full attention back to his food.

"Does that mean people don't have faith in All Might anymore?" Midoriya questioned quietly, his eye wide.

"I don't think people will ever lose faith in All Might!" Uraraka exclaimed, before faltering somewhat. "But in the state that he's in, I can see why people want Endeavor to step up to the plate."

"I don't care what happens, I'll always believe in All Might." Sero declared, having finished his own food.

"Me to." Tsu nodded.

"I read the other day that people are petitioning for All Might to have his Hero status stripped from him. " Kamanari spoke up once more, ever the internet gossip. " People feel like he's been lying to them for years."

"B-but he's also been giving them hope and protecting everybody!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Why would anybody want to start a petition like that!?"

"These days, people are starting petitions about everything." Tsu shrugged. "Remember the petition to stop 'large scale villain attacks'?"

"People are so stupid." Sero shook his head, before standing up excitedly. "I see everybodies finished!"

"Calm down Sero, we all know how excited you are to see this movie." Uraraka said with a smile. "It's a real shame nobody else was free to come see it."

"Well technically Bakugo and Kirishima are free, but they decided to go do some extra training instead." Kaminari muttered, clearly engrossed in whatever he was reading on his phone. His eyes narrowed slightly as he concentrated on a particular news article before speaking up. "Oh jeez."

"Whats up?" Sero asked absently, glancing longingly over towards the movie theater in the distance.

"There was a large scale attack on Splashdown Agency last night." Kaminari informed the other heroes in training, all of whom had varying expressions of concern cross their faces as the news. "Splashdown and Tidal are in critical condition at Musutafu General. Seven of the Agencies twelve sidekicks were..." Kaminari paused, swallowing thickly. "... incinerated, while the four of the remaining five are currently undergoing treatment for serious lacerations. The final sidekick is M.I.A."

"Do they know who attacked the Agency?" Todoroki questioned, his expression darkening as he digested the details.

"It says that one of the attackers was a scarred man wielding blue flames, while the other one had some kind of blood related quirk." Kaminari said. "Apparently, Gang Orca was first on the scene, joined later by Edgeshot, Kamui and Wash who drove the attackers off. No arrests were made."

"Blue flames and scars? Sounds like one of the guys that kidnapped Bakugo." Tsu deduced. "And a blood quirk?" It can't be stain, can it?"

"The media would definitely have made a bigger deal about this if Stain had not only escaped prison, but instituted an attack on a Hero Agency." Midoriya said. "Besides, it's not his M.O. He preferred to ambush Heroes when they were out on patrol. He knows his limits, and taking on that many Heroes at once is foolish for somebody like him, even with a member of the League of Villains at his side."

A silence fell over the group as they digested the news, but their thoughts were interrupted by a scream from nearby. All eyes went to the location of the scream, where a woman had fallen over before a portal of black mist. Out of the portal stepped the very perpetrator they had just been speaking about, who cast a bored glance around the area before summoning blue flames in both of his hands as he caught sight of the young Heroes.

"MOVE!" Todoroki cried, leaping over the table and his friends, summoning the power on the right side of his body.

A massive shield of ice materialized just as the Villain unleashed his brilliant blue flames from his left hand towards them. The powerful energy slammed into the ice, tearing through most of it with little resistance.

"The civilians!" Tsu ordered, leaping to rescue a child who was near the blast radius of the stream of flames as they tore through the ice. Uraraka, Sero and Kaminari also sprang into action, following the Frog Heroes lead.

"He's going to fire with his other hand!" Midoriya observed, impulsively channeling One For All into his legs so he could leap towards the Villain.

Midoriya was too slow however, and the Villain smirked, swinging his right arm in a wild arc as flames erupted from his palm. Midoriya's eyes widened in horror as the flames bore down on civilians, willing his dash to increase in speed somehow when he caught something hurtling towards him and spun rapidly, narrowly avoiding being impaled on a spear that appeared to be made of blood. Landing heavily far from where he'd intended to be, Midoriya glanced over to where the flame villain was, surprised that he'd given up his assault on Todoroki's ice shield, and the civilians, a thankful smile crossing the young mans face at the sight of a brilliant wall of water that had protected the civilians from harm.

"You really shouldn't leave yourself so open."

A voice drew Midoriya's attention upwards as a shirtless, masked figure sailed high above him, three spears made of solidified blood bearing down on Midoriya. The inheritor of One for All jumped to the side, but the spears followed his trajectory. Midoriya braced for impact, but no pain came. Instead, a solid shield of wooden, branch like tendrils had formed in front of him, each of the blood spears impaled harmlessly into the barrier.

"Move back!" Kamui ordered and Midoriya complied, retreating as the Pro Hero set himself between the young man and mysterious blood villain, who had landed several meters away. Kamui's attention left Midoriya completely, focused now on the Villain. "I suggest you surrender. Three more Pro Heroes are en route, including Endeavor and we will not show you leniency if you continue to put civilians at risk."

"Kamui Woods. We meet again." The shirtless Villain said, a smirk on his face and apparently not fazed by the Pro Heroes ultimatum. The upper half of his face was covered by what appeared to be a black bandanna with eye holes cut in the fabric. He wasn't wielding any weapons, but there were several deep cuts on his arms where the blood spears were liquefying back into. The Villain's gaze moved to where his ally was standing, his smirk deepening as the water wall receded to reveal another Pro Hero. "Manual. Really? That's your backup?"

"His Quirk will be more than enough to contain your friend until our backup arrives." Kamui stated confidently, glancing over his shoulder at Midoriya. "You and the other trainees, assist the civilians and create a perimeter."

Midoriya complied, and raced off to pass on the orders to his friends as Kamui and the blood Villain began to clash. Todoroki meanwhile kept his gaze fixed on the flame villain, his ice having melted nearly completely from the short burst of intense blue flame. The scarred villain had his eyes on Manual, arms having fallen to his side in an unusually docile fashion.

"Shoto!" Manual called, the Normal Hero still manipulating the water he'd summoned from a nearby fountain in preparation for a fight. "Go and assist your friends. I will handle this!"

Todoroki spared a glance at the water affiliated Hero, before looking back to the Villain who still hadn't moved. He knew that he SHOULD follow the Pro Heroes orders, but he knew just how powerful the Villain before them was. And for the Villain to show no concern at his situation was extremely concerning to Todoroki. Rather than back down, Todoroki instead stepped towards the Villain, summoning the power of his right side as he did. Out of the corner of his eye, Todoroki seen Manual shake his head but the Pro Hero made no further move to stop him.

"This whole place will be your funeral pyre." The Villain stated, azure sparks dancing at his fingertips. "I wonder what Endeavor will do once I roast his prized possession."

* * *

**12:30**

_Knock. Knock. Knock__._

Inko Midoriya snapped out of an thoughtful daze at the sound of somebody begging entrance to her home, putting down the plate she'd been drying and brushing her apron off. The apartment was filled with the smell of home cooking as the matriarch had been struck by the urge to take to the kitchen earlier that day. She quickly reached the door, opening it to find a young man standing there. He was rather thin, with messy long blue hair that masked most of his face except his small, satisfied smile and he was plainly clothed in black.

"Hello?" Inko questioned, giving the young man the once over.

"Is Izuku here?" The young mans voice was high pitched, scratchy.

"Are you a friend of my sons?" Was Inko's reply.

"You could say that." The strange young man looked over his shoulder, before turning his full attention back to Inko.

"He's not home I'm afraid." Inko said, offering a sympathetic smile. "I can tell him to call you when he gets home?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary." The young man said politely, before stepping forward so that there were mere inches left between Inko and himself. Up close, Inko could see crimson eyes peeking through his chaotic locks. Before Inko could react, one of the young mans hands snapped up and clamped over her mouth, while the other caught her by the wrist as she raised her own arm to react. With a chuckle, the young man spoke once more as Inko felt an immeasurable amount of pain begin to emanate from where their skin made contact. She screamed, but the sound was muffled by the palm of his hand. "I'm just here to leave him a message."


End file.
